


Cookie Struggle

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cookies, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romantic Fluff, Winter, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Tsukishima for once not in control. Tsukishima for once has a lot of failures. Tsukishima for once knows the struggle for making anything. But in return, He got more than what he expected.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Cookie Struggle

"I'm doomed," Tsukishima said, voice heavy, on the other side of the phone

"O...kay? Can you tell me slowly what happen?" Yamaguchi said, not knowing anything when his phone suddenly ringing and heard a distressed adult on the line. 

It starts six hours ago when Tsukishima gets into this pit called baking, No he didn't do this voluntarily, and Yes he did this for Kuroo fucking Tetsurou and he sure is regretting every second of it.

Kuroo gonna visit Tsukishima in Miyagi at Christmas because apparently his relative live in Miyagi and his family wants to celebrate it there. They gonna meet at Christmas Eve and have their usual normal date when suddenly Kuroo said that he wants to taste Tsukishima homemade cookies out of fucking nowhere

"I'm sorry what?" Doubted his ear, so he asks again, maybe it's just a bad reception and he really just heard it wrong

"You're forgiven, well I want to eat your homemade cookies!" Kuroo said

"And what made you reach this conclusion, Kuroo-san?" He at least could listen to this absurd wish came to be

"So Bo got a homemade cookie from Akaashi and he keeps bragging about it non-stop to me saying it was the best cookie in the world and everything, I want to eat cookies from my beloved too!!" Kuroo is wailing at this point

Tsukishima blushed when Kuroo said he is his beloved, thankfully he can't see his face.

"And why do you think I will make it for you?" Tsukishima said, his patience getting thin with Kuroo's nonsense

"Because Tsukki loves me of course!", Tsukishima 200% sure Kuroo had that stupid shit-eating grin when saying that

"I-"

"So you will make it for me right?" Kuroo cut him

"No, I-"

"Right????" Kuroo said again

'Well fuck, no room for discussion apparently' Tsukishima thought, his shoulder sag, accepting defeat

"Ugh fine" he finally said

"My beloved really does love me, aren't you babe? I love you! See you on 24th" Kuroo hang up the phone after leaving what appeared to be a kiss

"Now what?" Tsukishima said to himself, feeling lost

'Let's just start searching for the recipe, I have no idea how cookies are made' Tsukishima said didn't know what awaits him

***

"So that's basically it" he finished explaining his situation

"Uh okay, in this six-hour you manage to make like 3 or 4 batches of cookies?

"4"

"4.....okay and you ruin every single batch?"

"Yes! The first one taste so weird, feels really dry, and it sticks to the pan I have a hard time taking it off and the next one is so tough! It's hard, the next one has a different shade of brown, and the last one, when I thought it's good enough it have a dark brown bottom" Tsukishima explain it again, feeling frustrated

Apparently having a mom who's good at cooking doesn't mean you will be good at cooking, well, of course, he helps around and does the dishes but Tsukishima is blind as a bat in the kitchen, alone.

"Hm, well I'm as clueless as you Tsukki but maybe Yachi-san could help you. Last time she bakes some cookies and it tastes good, you can ask her" Yamaguchi suggest

Tsukishima thought that it's a good suggestion but he still has some pride in him to prevent him to ask Yachi and think that he could make a 'mere' cookies

"I think I can manage," Tsukishima said, sound a little hesitant

"You actually call ME after 4 batches of failed cookies and you think you CAN manage?" Yamaguchi emphasize his words, he seriously not gonna have any of Tsukki's bs in this

Tsukishima's annoyed because he knows what Yamaguchi said is right and it hit the mark 120%. He seriously needs a helping hand, he searches for a solution for his cookie problems on the internet and try it just for cookies ended up as another failure. 'Tch nothing escape him', Tsukishima grumble

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi call his name after he heard zero respond from Tsukishima

Still no respond after a few minutes past, Yamaguchi calls him again, "Tsukki?? You okay there, you still want to do it yourself?"

"Ugh okay, okay. I'll talk to Yachi-san, okay?"

"Great!" Yamaguchi is smiling, Tsukishima know from his tone

"But you will also help me right?"

"Wha-?", Tsukishima cut him off

"Right??" No room for argument in that tone

"Uh....okay" Yamaguchi can only agree, well at least he could bake with Yachi

"Thank you, Yamaguchi," he said softly

"Your welcome!" Yamaguchi grinned, "Oh and by the way,"

"Hm?"

"The tone you use before is exactly the same as Kuroo-san right? He's rubbing off on you, Tsukki" now he's shit-eating grinned, Tsukishima knows without even see Yamaguchi's face

"Shut up, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima's face is a shade of red, no spite in his tone

"Sorry, Tsukki hehe" Yamaguchi said

They talk for another minute before bidding each other good night.

Tsukishima did talk to Yachi about his current problem the next day and like an angel she is, Yachi agreed to help him and Yamaguchi tagging along. Tsukishima told Yachi what is the problem to every batch of cookies he made before so she can look it up and have some solution to it.

She texts him the ingredients he needed for the cookies and will write the recipe and what to do or not do in it. Two days before Eve, they did their baking lesson (more like Tsukki's baking lesson, Yamaguchi just admiring Yachi as Yachi explained why Tsukishima's cookies turn out like that)

Tsukishima bought what Yachi had texted him before and they start to make the dough. Yachi explained why his cookies become a failure in each step of making the dough. Overmixing the flour, greasy dough, different size produced in scooping the dough, wrong choice of the pan and the temperature he used for baking. He feels dumb for all his mistakes but now he knows what he did wrong and can avoid it to happen again. Now, at least he knows what to do, at least he is in control again with anything he's doing.

"When you pour the butter over your mixed sugar you need to incorporate them nicely, that's why we need them in the cool side because if it's too hot the dough could be a little bit greasy..." Yachi said, standing beside Tsukishima who mixing the sugar and butter. After he has done with the sugar and butter he adds egg and egg yolks and mixes them well. They continue making the dough. Adding the chocolate chips and chunks as the last ingredients before it incorporates into the dough.

Tsukishima is doing well with Yachi's guidance. Her explanation did wonders to the freshly-baked cookies that been taken out of the oven just now. They could see the cookies looks delicious, there are pockets of chocolates from the chocolate chunks, the cracks and crinkles, the oey goey center, a crunchy outside, and chewy texture when they bite into it is the best.

"Oh my god, this is so good!!" Yamaguchi said while stuffing his mouth with another cookie

"Yeah, it is" Tsukishima munching the cookie with Yachi smiling beside him, satisfied that her recipe turns out great.

"It's great that it turns out great right Tsukki?" Yamaguchi smile at him, chocolate smeared a little bit on the corner of his mouth.

Tsukishima just nods and smiles softly when he saw Yachi wipes the chocolate with her handkerchiefs and Yamaguchi turns beet red from the touch.

He then put the cookies into some container and wrap some for Yachi and Yamaguchi to take home. He then remembers something,

"Yachi-san, do I need to follow the recipe exactly like that or could I use something different?" He asks her.

"Huh? Uhm well you need to at some part and don't need to at other parts" Her hands motioned right and left

"Which part?"

"Hmm you can't change the 5 main ingredients of course, and every technical thing like mixing, pouring, and stuff I guess," She smiles, " For the one you can change, you can use a lot of different flavors boosts like espresso or cinnamon, you can also add cereal or chips to give a more crunchy feeling and a little bit fun in there"

"Oh okay," Tsukishima is impressed and smile, " Thank you, Yachi-san"

"Your welcome!!" She salutes him, showing her brightest smile

They talk while having the cookies and tea, spending their time together when Yachi ask

"Oh, by the way, Tsukishima-kun, do you have something in mind when you ask about something that can be changed in the recipe?"

Tsukishima then remembers what he found when he bought ingredients for the cookies, out of the list given. He chuckles a bit before urging Yachi closer and whispers in her ear.

"Ahaha I think it would be great with cinnamon instead of espresso, and you can also add cocoa" She laughs

Yamaguchi is confused.

***

It's Christmas Eve and Tsukishima is nervous. Kuroo-san Is on the train on the way to Miyagi with his family. They will meet in the evening after Kuroo-san greet his family and He finished baking his cookies. His phone ring once, he goes through his pocket and checks who is it

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**I can't wait to see you Babe ❤**

**To: Dorkuroo**

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

**Me too, Kuroo-san**

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**And can't wait for your homemade cookies too (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )**

Tsukishima didn't reply. He is nervous about the cookies and Kuroo and cookies. He looks at the clock and the wall shows 3:31 pm, He needs around an hour to make the cookies.

'Well, I still have time,' Tsukishima thought when his body move to the kitchen and start to put out the utensils needed, 'ugh and now I unconsciously start to prepare because I'm nervous' He pouts

The kitchen utensils have been lined up neatly, still pouting while thinking hard and look at the clock again. Now It's 3:43. 'An hour...dishes..8-12 minutes...' He calculates in his heads then nod and put on the apron which is a little too small for his liking. He did a small fist pump for himself not hearing a soft click nearby.

He started making the dough the way he made it before with Yachi and Yamaguchi. Following every step while recalling what he can and can't do to the dough. He adds the chocolate chunks into his dough and scoops them carefully after he greases the baking pan. He made too much apparently, he scoops the dough as much as the baking pan can hold and he still has so much dough left.

'Why there's so much dough left in the bowl?' Tsukki thought, he did not want to fail and call Yachi. She picks up after it rings twice.

"Hello, It's Yachi Hitoka"

"Hey Yachi-san, sorry you're not busy right?"

"Not at all, did something happen Tsukishima-kun?" Voice worried

"No.....not yet, maybe, it's just that I made the dough the way you teach me just change something but did not add more than what you said," Tsukishima is panicking but he tried to compose himself, "But I have so many doughs left in a bowl, I don't what went wrong"

Yachi is silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Tsukishima is confused, 'Is there something wrong with what I said?' he thought

"Do you honestly don't remember how much we eat the cookies the day before yesterday? We made the dough for 5 people portion with each gets around 8-10 cookies" Yachi still laughing softly

Oh

He did remember how much they eat 2 days ago. It makes sense now, wow how he didn't think about that. 'Maybe because I'm nervous about this whole cookie thing' Tsukishima concluded

"Oh....right, I forgot about that" Tsukishima chuckles lightly

They both laugh together before Tsukishima thank her and bid his goodbye to her. He then continues to scoop the remaining dough to another pan. He checks the time, it's 4:33 pm, 'I still have some time' Tsukishima thought

He wraps it with plastic wrappers and put the baking pans into the fridge. He will bake it 30 minutes before the meeting time so Kuroo can get a very fresh from the oven cookies. Yes, Tsukishima would do that for Kuroo. He starts doing the dishes because he probably wouldn't want to do it after he gets back home later tonight. He then goes back to his room to lay down for a bit when his phone vibrates.

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**Babe, what you're doing? In about an hour I could finally meet you ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

**To: Dorkuroo**

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

**Laying on my bed, texting you**

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**So you're not gonna ask me what I'm doing?**

**To: Dorkuroo**

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

**You will tell me even if I didn't ask**

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**Well you know me o((^▽^))o**

**So today I...**

They text each other with Tsukishima sometimes laugh for Kuroo's pun and embarrassing pick-up line. His phone's alarm goes off, reminding him to pre-heat the oven. 'Time goes so fast' he went downstair and start pre-heating the oven. His phone light up

**To: Beloved Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetchurou**

**Almost time!! See you soon babe (｡・//ε//・｡)**

He chuckles, the amount of emoji Kuroo used is sometimes a little too excessive but also warm his heart. He waits until the oven goes bing then he put the baking pan inside. While the cookies are baking he goes to his room and changes his clothes not forgetting a paper bag on his desk. The smell from the cookies filled the house when he takes it out from the oven. Even Akiteru and his mother come to the kitchen. Thankfully the cookies turn out great, he let it cool before putting it in a jar he prepared beforehand. He still has time so he bakes a small batch for his mother and big brother to enjoy.

"I'm going out," he said while kissing his mother's cheek

"Okay sweetie, be careful out there," His mother said while kissing his cheek back

"Don't you wear a little too light Kei?" Akiteru said

"Hm? I don't think so?" He said while looking at his outfit

"Well okay if you said so, be careful" Akiteru waved and Tsukishima went to the meeting place, Johzenji Dori Street. It's not that far, he takes the bus and get off at the next bus stop. When he arrives there he saw the messy black hair sitting in one of the bench. Bundle up in some long coat, a wool vest, and shirt. Kuro notice his arrival

"Tsukki," he said while running up to Tsukishima and hug him. Tsukishima hugs him back, "I miss you" Kuroo kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I miss you too" Tsukishima smile at his boyfriend

"What do you want to do?" Kuroo intertwines his hands with Tsukishima naturally

"Well there's going to be an illumination show at 9 pm so we can just sit here enjoying the so-called 'winter fantasyland' or we can go to Kokubuncho and have some food," Tsukishima said

"Maybe we can sit here for a moment or maybe walk, then if we're hungry we can go to Kokubuncho"

Tsukishima nods and they sit in the nearest bench fingers still intertwine. They talk about their day and everything when Tsukishima remembers the cookies.

"Kuroo-san, here" Tsukishima give the paper bag with a flushed face

Kuroo caught off guard for a minute before hugging his very adorable boyfriend. He then opens the paper bag to find a jar of cookies and a pair of gloves. Kuroo was thrilled to say the least, judging by the way he hugs Tsukishima again, kiss his lips and whispering thank you and I love you's. Tsukishima is satisfied with this, looking at Kuroo's happy face is enough.

"Oh my gosh Tsukki this is amazing oh but why is it spicy?,” Tsukishima laughs at this, “It’s spicy but it’s also sweet and delicious. Oh, wait! I need to take pictures and send it to Bo and brag to him" Kuroo start taking a picture and typing furiously. He put his phone back in his pocket after a good five minutes, "This is so good, what if I can't eat any other cookies Tsukki??" Kuroo faked crying

"Not my problem" Tsukishima is smiling widely at this point. Even the chocolate chili chunks he put there to surprise him works well with the taste of the cookie. He’s so happy and content before the wind blow and he shivers a bit. Apparently his brother is right about him wearing too light. Kuroo notices him shiver, so he then put his new gloves on Tsukishima and wraps his other end of the scarf to Tsukishima's neck.

Tsukishima once didn't complain (even though he bought the gloves for Kuroo), extra warmth is welcomed and so he leans to Kuroo's shoulder while Kuroo still enjoying his cookies.

'This is bliss' Tsukishima thought, eyelids closing. They enjoy this for a moment, just the two of them with thousands of light before Kuroo moves a bit and unravel his scarf and wraps it to Tsukishima. He opens up his eye when one snowflake fell into his nose and he looks up and saw the snow falls lightly. He watched for a bit before he notices Kuroo is kneeling in front of him.

'No way' Tsukishima thought, covering half of his face with his hand

"Yes way," Kuroo said and taking out a small box from his pocket,

"Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?," He opens up the box and shows the ring," This is one from so many things I will give to you, it's just to show that I will always love you"

Tsukishima still shocked and started to shed some tears. He is so happy and even that can't describe how he feels entirely.

Kuroo start to panic seeing Tsukishima cry, he wants to stand up before Tsukishima hugs him and so softly said,

"Yes, I would love too"

Hearing that Kuroo also tearing up hugging Tsukishima back. Kuroo kisses his beloved Fiancé on the lips, slowly. They kiss for a good minute before letting go and sit again on the bench. Tsukishima removes the gloves and offers his hand, Kuroo scrambling a little bit before he put the ring on Tsukishima's ring finger.

'The struggle for the cookies is being paid off by something worth so much more is like magic' Tsukishima thought to look at his Fiancé's face and kiss him again, passionately. When they let go, Tsukishima leans into Kuroo's shoulder, their hands intertwine inside Kuroo's pocket and their other hands wearing gloves. Feeling content and warm.

Tsukishima smile and thought, 'Maybe this is the work of winter magic'.

***

Some hours before

Kuroo’s texting Tsukishima, he really can’t wait to meet him tonight, he sends one pun to another along with some cheesy pick-up line to keep the conversation going. Kuroo knows Tsukishima will laugh with that. But sometimes he stops and Tsukishima needs to text him again. He tried to focus on the text but he’s a little bit distracted, he’s nervous.

He plans to propose Tsukishima tonight. He will be the happiest man alive if Tsukishima actually says yes,

‘but what is he said no?,’ Kuroo negative thought invades when his phone vibrates. It shows Tsukishima Akiteru-san, ‘Why would Akiteru-san text me? He thought while opening his text

**To: Kuroo Tetsurou**

**From: Tsukishima Akiteru-san**

**Hello Kuroo-san, it’s Akiteru. Hoping you well and everything.**

**Just want to drop this here**

***Picture of Kei little fist-pumping with an apron***

**And know that you are a loved man**

**Have a good day today!**

He saw the text and said his thank you, looking at the picture Akiteru just send to him fondly.

Kei will say yes and he will be the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HeyMellieJellie's cold and cozy haikyuu bingo on twitter. This one actually for 'Fresh cookies' prompt at first and then I added the 'Scarf Sharing' and 'Fresh Snow' in it. I feel so greedy 
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble but ended up as a fic. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much I enjoy making it!! 
> 
> The reference for the cookies' recipe, I use Tasty's How To Make Perfect Chocolate Chip Cookies (Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEdl2Uetpvo) and for the place, You can search for Johzenji Dori Avenue in Winter it was so beautiful and hoping you can picture Kuroo and Tsukishima enjoying their time together.


End file.
